Many existing archery projectile measurement systems may not be adapted easily to a plurality of third-party arrow shafts and/or a plurality of third-party broadheads. Employment of many existing archery projectile measurement systems may negatively impact the trajectory of archery projectiles during flight.
Many existing archery projectile measurement systems rely on accelerometer data in one dimension. Many existing archery projectile measurement systems comprise accelerometers that become saturated during launch. Many existing archery projectile measurement systems comprise accelerometers that become saturated upon impact with a target. Many existing archery projectile measurement systems average accelerometer data. Many existing archery projectile measurement systems produce results based on approximate values. Many existing archery projectile measurement systems do not produce enough high resolution accelerometer data to determine a reliable stabilization point during flight.
Many existing archery projectile measurement systems determine arrow vibration by performing frequency analysis directly on recorded accelerometer data. Many existing archery projectile measurement systems fail to account for changing conditions during distinct phases of flight (for example, from launch to stabilization, and from stabilization to impact).
What is needed is an improved archery projectile facility.